disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Berfore Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge
'''The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge '''is a sequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas.The film is based on the video game of the same name Plot Following the events of the original film, Jack Skellington once again leaves Halloween Town and goes and looks for new Halloween frights, feeling disappointed with this year's work. He talks with Doctor Finkelstein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that can make Jack change shape. After Jack leaves Halloween Town, Lock,Shock,and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life by sewing him together. He seizes control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps (saying that Jack left Halloween Town because it was not dangerous enough), brainwashes Dr. Finkelstein by switching his brain with a green brain, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt that holds a giant spider, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack Skellington). Oogie plans to become the "Seven Holidays King" once he takes control of Christmas Town. Jack returns to Halloween Town on December 24 to find everyone deceived by the newly-resurrected Oogie, who have all made dangerous booby-traps. Jack has to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie's rule while also trying to uncover his demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays Master King". Through his adventures, Jack manages to defeat Oogie Boogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finkelstein), saves Sally from a giant spider in the crypt she was imprisoned in by Oogie Boogie, reaffirm his loyalty to the citizens of Halloween, defeat Lock, Shock and Barrel, save Dr. Finkelstein by replacing the green brain Oogie used to brainwash him with his real brain, and rescue the other holiday leaders. He does not fight Oogie Boogie face to face during this time because Oogie never appears in person, but rather uses minions (or his shadow) to fight for him. Jack soon realizes that Oogie Boogie wants to actually kill Santa Claus, and he travels to Christmas Town. Jack rescues Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Jack constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's Halloween sleigh to help, and Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie Boogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack- in- the- boxes. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the horrible monster "Mega Oogie". Jack faces Oogie one-on-one at last and finally defeats him using his Pumpkin King, Santa Jack, and Soul Robber Jack powers. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks him for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. The story ends nearly the same way as the film does, with Jack and Sally on top of Spiral Hill sharing a kiss. After the credits, a scene shows Lock,Shock,and Barrel locked up in the seven holidays prison cell where Oogie locked up the other five holiday leaders calling out for help. Soundtrack Listing #Overture #Opening - Corey Burton #This is Halloween - Citizens of Halloween Town #Jack's Lament - Jack and Sally #Bring Back Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,and Barrel #Oogie Boogie's song - Oogie Boogie's Shadow & Jack #Crypt Creeper - Jack and Sally #Changing Brains - Dr.Finkelstein & Jack #Take Our Town Back - Citizens of Halloween Town #Hail to Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,Barrel,and Jack #Casino Clash - Oogie & Jack #Spiral Hill - Jack & Sally #Oh,no! - Jack #A Filthy Finale-Oogie & Jack #Finale - Citizens of Halloween Town, Jack and Sally #This Is Halloween-Marylin Manson #Sally's Song-Fiona Apple #Spiral Hill (Music box ) Cast Chris Sarandon-Jack Danny Elfman-Singing voice of Jack,Barrel,Clown,Narrator Catherine O'Hara-Sally,Shock Paul Rubens-Lock Jess Harnell-Dr.Finkelstein Ken Page-Oogie Boogie Corey Burton-Santa Claus Randy Crenshaw-Mr.Hyde,Behemoth,Vampire Rob Paulsen-Igor Kerry Katz-Vampire Sherwood Ball-Vampire Debi Durst-Corpse kid,Little witch Susanne Blakeslee-Big Witch Prequel A prequel titled ''The Nightmare Before Christmas:The Pumpkin King ''is in the works Category:Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999